Forgetting
by Lastsyns
Summary: After taking Donna's memories, the Doctor turns to Jack to help him forget.


The Doctor took off his jacket as he entered the TARDIS from the rain. The rain had hidden the tears that managed to escape as he left Donna at her home one last time. He hated himself for taking her memories and in a sense killing her. Her time on the TARDIS had made her grow stronger and now she would never remember it. She would never remember the strength that she possessed that allowed her to stand up and for one shining moment become the most important person in the universe. He leaned on the handbrake as for the first time in all his years of travel he didn't know where to go. His TARDIS had been full of people just a few hours ago and now he was alone in it again. One thing he knew for sure, though, is that he did not want to be alone. Yet, somehow he always ended up that way.

Rose was in the other universe with the meta-crisis and he hoped beginning to build a life with him. The meta-crisis could love her in a way that he never could or at least a way that he never allowed himself too. Martha would be back with her family and Sarah Jane would be with her son. Even Jack had Torchwood to go back to and he was sure that Mickey would go with him. Mickey had no one in this universe now, but Jack would help him build a life again. Tonight they would be celebrating the fact that the Earth had been returned to its rightful spot and there would be plenty of alcohol to go around. Not thinking about it, he input the coordinates for Cardiff and pulled the handbrake to send the TARDIS on her way.

The trip to Cardiff was short and he didn't bother to grab his jacket or coat as he stepped off the TARDIS. He barely made it halfway across the plas when he saw Jack coming around the corner. Jack was swaying slightly and as he got closer, the Doctor could smell the whiskey coming off of him.

"You look like hell," Jack informed him, his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol.

"I just got back from dropping Donna off at home," The Doctor answered vaguely. "Is there any more of that whiskey?" Jack's eyes opened slightly in surprise.

"I didn't take you for a whiskey man," Jack informed him as he waved for the Doctor to follow him. The Doctor fell in step beside him as they walked back towards the entrance to Torchwood. The Doctor shrugged. He hadn't really drank in this body so he didn't know what he liked. In his last body, he preferred hard alcohol that would help him forget what he did during the Time War. In this body, he had only drunk wine so far and that was alright, he wanted something stronger, though, as tonight he just wanted to forget.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Mickey called out from his chair by the rift computer. He was playing a game of cards against Ianto, but it was hard to tell who was winning because as soon as he turned to look at the Doctor, Ianto added more cards to his pile.

"Oi, enough of that," Jack yelled back. He led the Doctor over to where he had his own pile of cards and picked up a half drunken bottle of whiskey. The Doctor took it from him and twisted the lid off. Putting the bottle to his lips he took a swallow, feeling it burn all the way to his stomach. He could taste that this particular bottle of whiskey had been laced with hyper vodka, but that was alright with him. He took another swallow and handed the bottle back to Jack.

"What are we playing? The Doctor asked as he sat down. He didn't miss the fact that Mickey and Jack exchanged looks about his behavior, but he didn't comment on it either.

"Poker. You want me to deal you in next hand?" Mickey asked.

"Please," The Doctor answered as he took the bottle back from Jack. He took another long drink of it. Being a Time Lord it took him longer to feel the effects of alcohol and he was happy when Jack went up to his office to get another bottle. Together the two of them started on the second bottle and by the time it was about half way gone the Doctor was pleasantly drunk. He grinned and laughed happily with the rest of them as they became worse and worse at poker. Soon the game was forgotten altogether.

"I should be heading to a hotel to sleep for the night," Mickey commented as he stood up swaying.

"Not going to share my bed tonight Mickey Mouse?" Jack flirted. Mickey turned to look at him practically falling over as he did.

"No," Mickey replied. He made a face at Jack as Jack made kissy faces at him.

"Well, you're not driving. You can sleep on the couch," Jack informed him pointing at it. Mickey stumbled over to it, falling down on it. Standing up Jack took Ianto's hand in his pulling Ianto to his feet first. He then looked at the Doctor. "Joining us?"

"Yeah," The Doctor answered as he got to his feet. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took another larger before setting it down again. He knew what he was getting himself into, and a part of him wanted it. Wanted to feel Jack's body hot against his own. Another part of him was terrified. Still he took Jack's hand in his and allowed Jack to lead him to his bedroom. Ianto immediately laid down on the bed and Jack sat on the edge while the Doctor stood hesitantly by the ladder. "I don't know what has gotten into you Doc, from this afternoon, but you don't have to do this."

"I want to," The Doctor answer.

"Are you sure you aren't the half-human Doctor?" Jack wondered. The Doctor stepped closer and picked up Jack's hands placing them on his chest.

"I have two hearts, Jack," He responded. Jack moved his hands down his stomach to his belt, unbuckling it for him. The Doctor watch as Jack pulled the belt out and then unzipped his trousers allowing them to fall. The Doctor toed his converse off before stepping out of his trousers. He sat down on the bed next to Jack. Jack leaned in kissing him softly and he found himself kissing Jack back. He started slightly when a warm body slid up behind him, kissing him on the back of the head. He relaxed when he remembered Ianto was in the room with them. That was alright, though. Jack stopped kissing him to lean over his shoulder and kiss Ianto.

"I think you finally got your wish Jack," Ianto told him.

"And who wouldn't wish for two handsome men to share their bed?" Jack replied. The Doctor gasped as a hand slipped into his pants. He felt Jack's hand brush against him. It had been so long since another person touched him he actually moaned in pleasure raising his hips slightly to meet Jack's hand.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned. His moan was cut off by Ianto's mouth. He kissed him more desperate this time as his pants were pulled completely off and thrown aside. Ianto kissed him pushing backward slightly, to lower him down to the bed. His mind was screaming at him that this was happening way to fast even as he moaned as Jack prepared his body. He found his release quickly and lay their panting against Ianto's mouth.

"You just relax for a moment," Jack told him with a chuckle as he sagged against the bed. He nodded as Jack began kissing Ianto in earnest. The Doctor watched on as Jack's body started to move with Iantos.

"Oh Jack," Ianto whimpered as Jack's body moved within him. The Doctor started to turn away, not wanting to watch, but Jack kept his focus, running his hand along his body. He met Jack's eyes, as he listened to the moans from Ianto. He groaned and tried to move closer to Jack, but Jack stopped him with a firm hand on his his stomach. Narrowing his eyes he looked up at Jack in confusion.

"Jack?" He questioned.

"Roll over," Jack told him. The Doctor did what he was told, feeling the bed shift. Jack knelt between his legs and put one hand on his bottom as Jack's other hand grabbed onto his hips. He buried his face into the pillows as Jack's body moved with his. He didn't take any pleasure in the strange feeling and wondered how Jack had enjoyed it for all these groaned as Jack leaned across his back reaching down to wrap his hand around him.

"You're not hard," Jack frowned as he found.

"No," The Doctor agreed as he pushed himself up so that he was on his elbows rather than his shoulders. He looked at Jack over his shoulder. "You actually enjoy this?"

"Yes, and I am sure you will too. I just have to find the right spot," Jack reassured him. He had waited years for this moment and he wasn't going to lose the opportunity to have sex with the Doctor again. He just had to make sure that the Doctor found pleasure in the act. Ianto rolled over, kissing the Doctor again. The Doctor kissed him back, hesitant once more. He tried to focus on the feeling of Ianto's kiss and Jack's hand which was now on his back. He groaned loudly as the hand moved upward. Jack grabbed his shoulders lifting him up. He moaned as Jack found the spot he was looking for and he found his release shortly after. It wasn't too long after he started to come down, that Jack fell over the edge as well. He collapsed forward with Jack's weight still on him and Jack's hot breath against his ear.

"Round two?" Jack panted as he laid there. The Doctor groaned.

"You can't possibly be ready for a round two already," He informed Jack.

"Fifty-first-century hormones, I am sure there will be a round three possibly even four before he is done," Ianto complained half-heartedly. "Just prepare to be sore in the morning."

"I'm already sore," The Doctor replied. Jack kissed the back of his neck softly almost as an apology. The Doctor smiled as he grabbed for Ianto's hand. "Round two it is."


End file.
